Drive My Soul: TFPrime v20
by Wingnutt
Summary: Wheeljack is a drifter and a ruffian. The last thing he wants is to be tied down. Camille is an independent soul and not the easiest person to get along with. When they meet, sparks fly but not in a good way. If these two can get past their own differences, they just might find that what they've been searching for has been there all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drive My Soul: TFPrime v.2.0**_

For those of you who missed my update in regards to this story, this is a remake of the original that I started back in 2008 and never finished. It was previously a G1-centric fic but has since been rewritten as a TFPrime based version instead. As much as I adore the original G1 series, when I discovered TFPrime, I was hooked. There is so much more character development within the show as well as opportunities to expand on relationships between them. You just can't ignore all the little hints and innuendoes that are not so very subtly hidden. As I mentioned in my update, the main characters in this story (WJxOC) are not portrayed as shy and awkward, the way they were in the original story. My OC Camille is the one who invents the device that alters the transformers size instead of Wheeljack. If you followed the original writing, you will notice the similarities as well as the differences. This story is still rated M as it contains mechxmech and mechxhuman sexual situations without the use of holoforms, as well as other adult themes. If you are offended by this sort of thing please turn back now otherwise enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome; flames are not. This story is complete but I will only post one chapter at a time. Additional notes will be made at the beginning of each individual chapter if there is something that required further explanation.

This chapter takes place during the episode Con Job in which Wheeljack first appeared

Words in_ italics = _innerthoughts

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC Camille. I am not making any profit from this other than the joy I get from writing for others. Please do not sue me, I am poor.

_Seems somebody put out the moon_

_Now the road is a minefield_

_I can't follow the way she moves_

_I can't see past the shadows_

_You make the darkness disappear_

_I feel found when you stay near_

_I know where I am when you are here_

_My way becomes so clear_

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Seems somebody burned out the signs_

_I can't expect the hard curves_

_There's no borders, there are no lines_

_How can I know where to turn?_

_You make the streetlights reappear_

_I feel bright when you stand near_

_I know what I am when you are here_

_My place becomes so clear_

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road that I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

_Drive my soul_

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_When you're gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me where to go_

_Who will drive my soul?_

-Lyrics by the artist Lights—

_**Ch.1**_

Billions of stars glittered in the vast expanse of darkness with the promise of a new and exhilarating venture waiting on the horizon's edge. It had been a long and tedious journey but the anticipation welling up in the solitary Wrecker's spark told him it would be well worth it. Wheeljack navigated his ship, the Jackhammer, into Earth's atmosphere after responding to the Autobots' radio transmission, accepting their invitation to join up with them on the alien planet which they now considered home. He could hardly wait to see his long-lost pal Bulkhead and have a good ol' lobbing re-match. Punching in the coordinates given to him by Optimus Prime, he made his way toward the rendezvous point which according to his navigation systems would land him somewhere in the Egyptian desert. His arrival however was waylaid by the Decepticon Makeshift who impersonated him and terrorized the Autobot base, all while the real Wheeljack was being hung up and tortured inside the Nemesis. Certainly not the proper welcome Bulkead had promised him. After the ordeal was over and all was back to normal inside Team Prime's underground bunker, the Wrecker was properly introduced to the crew, human and 'bot alike. Despite being in a particularly foul mood after his unfavorable treatment by the 'cons, Wheeljack did his best to be accommodating to everyone. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the organic creatures just yet; however, the other Autobots seemed to be okay with the small, peculiar species so he followed along. It was explained to Wheeljack that Bumblebee was Rafael's guardian. Arcee protected the older boy, Jack. And the boisterous, human girl with strange colored strands on top of her head, Miko, was Bulkhead's charge. The latter two were obviously very close and the ex-Wrecker was especially protective of the Japanese girl which for some reason made Wheeljack just the slightest bit uneasy. He had been on his own for so very long that he almost forgot what it was like to have any sort of companionship. For the most part, he preferred going rogue, but there were those odd moments when he craved some semblance of stability and meaningful interaction in his life, whether it be physical or just having someone to talk to. Not having any social outlet could drive a mech insane. Watching his best buddy and the others interact with their human cohorts caused a pang of discontent to settle in his spark, but he swiftly brushed it aside. _It's not like I'm going to be staying, so no point in getting all sentimental._

"Hey Wheeljack! You haven't met Camille yet!" Miko's animated voice chimed in as if on cue. "Maybe you could be her guardian! Besides, Ratchet already said _'No'_ even though they work together, so she still needs her own 'bot to protect her." Everyone turned towards the Wrecker with a look of expectation on their faces.

Wheeljack took a few steps back. "No Fragging' way! Not a good idea. Small, fragile human plus large 'bot with explosive tendencies equals big trouble." He clicked his fingers against the grenade he carried at his side to get his point across.

"Nah…Camille is a pretty tough cookie. She's actually a bit of a martial arts guru just like you are so I think she could hold her own just fine," Bulkhead pressed. "Besides, I think it would be good for you Jackie. Maybe help you acclimate to this rock."

"I don't need a liability in order to do that and besides, I'm not hanging around for very long anyway," countered the Wrecker, a scowl marring his ruggedly handsome faceplates.

"At least stay and meet her since she's part of the team," Arcee added. "She helps Ratchet with repairs to the equipment and with some of the medical procedures. You never know when you might need her help. She's very knowledgeable." Everyone nodded in agreement. Wheeljack furrowed his brow and gave a low rumble of discontent, then seeing he was outnumbered, muttered an almost inaudible "fine."

The lights inside the base were set on energy save mode when Camille arrived late that night. She did her best not to make too much noise for fear of disturbing the current residents who by that time were sleeping or in recharge. She had been off-site for the day, doing research for an idea she was planning to present to Optimus and the crew. Shortly after graduating college, she had been contracted through the government as an engineer and robotics technician, assigned to assist the Autobots with design specs and repair work when needed. The nice part about the job was that she could pretty much come and go as she desired. The down-side was, in a single word, Ratchet. He was gruff and cranky, hard-to-please, and blatantly stubborn as a mule. Thank God she was good at her job. Camille snuck her way to the common area to grab a bite to eat before heading back to her personal quarters. It had been a long day with not much free time to grab any food so she was famished. She sat for a while enjoying the peaceful quiet as she leisurely sipped her micro-waved Cup-O-Noodles. No kids running amuck, no Ratchet demanding perfection. This was her small bit of personal time to unwind from the day's stresses. The only thing better was the hot bath she would soon be soaking in. She gathered up her backpack, folder full of paperwork, and the now mostly eaten soup, proceeding to juggle it all as she made her way to the exit. Using her hip to push on the large swinging door, she concurrently found herself sprawled-eagle on her backside with luke-warm soup splattered down her favorite T-shirt.

"What the hell!" Camille craned her neck upwards to find a shocked pair of large cerulean optics gaping down at her. "Why don't you look where you're going huh?" She flicked limp noodles off her top and scrambled to grab her paperwork before it became saturated by the soup broth that had spilled onto the floor.

"Me?" Wheeljack snorted, insulted by her accusing words. "I'd say it's you who should be watching their step there, sunshine!"

Camille felt her face grow hot with anger. She was tired and she did not need this after the day she just had. "Unbelievable! First off my name is not 'sunshine', and second, I don't know who you think you are, but the rules around here are set to protect us humans, not squish them. So you may want to start treading a little more lightly around here, pal!" She retorted sharply.

"Look, it's not my fault that your species is so 'squishy' and it's not my job to worry about every step I take. If you can't handle the danger, you shouldn't be hanging around it!" Wheeljack's voice rose up a few more decibels and Camille balled her hands into tight fists, ready to challenge back.

"This is our planet and no one else on Prime's team has any issues with being careful so what makes you so damn special! If you are going to insist on stomping around here like some big oaf, than you should be the one to leave! And furthermore…." Suddenly the doors to the common room flew open and her zealous tirade was interrupted by a very perturbed, albeit groggy, Ratchet.

"What in the name of Cybertron is going on in here?!" he exclaimed, hands on his hip plates in demand of a proper answer. "You two are going to wake up the whole base!"

Camille spoke up first. "I was just trying to get back to my room and this…this…lunk-head bowled me right over. Didn't even apologize!"

"Cause I never got a chance to! You were too busy being rude!" The Wrecker defended his actions.

Camille stiffened and wagged her finger at him. "Oh you haven't even begun to see me be rude! This was me being nice you fragger!"

Wheeljack's optics grew wide upon hearing Camille swear at him. _Such harsh language from such a little snip of a thing. _A shrewd grin crept across his battle-scarred lips. It was actually rather exhilarating for him. How long had it been since he last engaged in a good verbal melee.

Camille seemed to bristle even more, reading his non-spoken reaction as a taunt. "Why you self-centered, egotistical, arrogant aft! Do you have any idea of the shit day that I've had?"

"You think you've had a bad day! Well let me tell you all about mine there sweetheart!" He'd be fragged before he'd let this human get the best of him. But before Wheeljack could continue giving her a piece of his processor, Ratchet once again voiced his intolerance for the ruckus they were causing.

"That is enough! By the Allspark! What is wrong with you two?" He shook his helm in disbelief. "If I hear another word, one or both of you and I don't care which, will be removed from this base until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

Wheeljack pulled his lip plates back in a sneer and opened his mouth, ready to argue that it wasn't his fault things had gotten so out of hand, but then sensibly chose not to follow through.

"NOT ONE MORE WORD!" the CMO ground out in a tone that allowed for no more debate on the matter whatsoever. The two opponents continued to glare daggers at each other, then simultaneously crossed their arms over their chests and huffed. Ratchet would have laughed at the almost comical scene had it not now been 3 o'clock in the morning, Earth time. Camille snatched up her backpack and soggy paperwork and stormed off towards her living quarters. The enraged Wrecker went back to his ship to sulk in private. Primus, he hoped that annoying creature was gone when he got back up from recharge.

"Welcome to planet Earth Wheeljack," he spoke into the surrounding darkness of the Jackhammer's hull. No one answered back.

Ratchet's nerve receptors were fried. He had been playing the role of referee for the past three days and he was just about at his wits end with it all. If it wasn't a nasty remark, it was an even nastier reply. How many times had he asked Camille to stop slamming delicate equipment around? Probably as many times as he had to tell Wheeljack to stop antagonizing his assistant. _For the love of Primus, why couldn't they just get along?_

"Are you sure you won't stay Jackie?" Bulkhead pleaded with the Wrecker for the umpteenth time that day as Wheeljack looked away from the big pathetic optics his friend was shooting his direction. "We could really use you here; you've done so much for us already."

"Oh Puuleeez." A distinctive human female voice called out from somewhere behind them and Wheeljack resisted the urge to turn around.

"Probably not a good idea right now Bulk. Things have been a bit heated here these last few days and I'm in need of some fresh air. I think I'm going to do some more exploring. Who knows what I'll find out there. Maybe some more 'victims' to send your way," he mocked and jabbed his elbow into the other mech's side. Camille wasn't dumb. She knew that Wheeljack's comments were aimed at her and she just couldn't resist getting in one last dig.

"Thank God for small miracles," she muttered under her breath as she came out from beneath a medical berth that had been in need of repairing. The hydraulic system was shot and she had been working on it all morning.

"I heard that," Wheeljack replied in a warning tone and leered at her with contempt.

Camille stood with her grease-stained hands on her hips and boasted a challenging look that said, '_And just what are you going to do about it?' _ The other 'bots in the room could hardly believe what was taking place and watched the goings-on in astonishment. The tension in the air was thick and Bulkhead cleared his intakes nervously. Trying his best to defuse the heated situation, he switched tactics, slapping the Wrecker on his back plates. "Hey Jackie, how 'bout I help you get the Jackhammer ready to fly?"

Wheeljack stood by the entrance to the ground bridge waiting for Ratchet to hit the switch when the elevator doors to the main room opened and out popped Miko, the boys tagging along behind her. They stood on the upper platform of the observation deck and looked down at the gathering of 'bots below.

Miko exclaimed jovially, "Oh I see you two have met!" She silently clapped her hands together as she looked back and forth from Camille to Wheeljack with great expectations. The children had been busy studying for school mid-terms and had not been there over the past few days to witness all the drama that had since taken place between the Wrecker and their resident engineer.

"Yeah, you could say that," Camille replied with evident sarcasm and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Miko's smile instantly diminished as she realized that neither was exactly happy about it. Apparently things hadn't gone as planned. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she wisely dropped the subject.

"Are you sure you won't stay Jackie?" Bulkhead intervened, trying one last time to change the white warrior's mind. They had finally been re-united after all these millennia, only to be separated once again.

"Now that the Jackhammer is repaired, it's time for me to hit the road," he said, holding his ground on his decision to depart from the base.

"You're leaving?" Miko cried, skipping down the stairs and coming to stand in front of Wheeljack to offer up her obvious disappointment.

Bulkhead didn't want to so say anything that might initiate more fighting between Camille and his best friend so he chose his words carefully. "Don't worry. Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." His reassurance was not only for her benefit but his own as well and the two 'bots bumped fists in a show of brotherhood. Camille wouldn't admit it, but somewhere deep inside and for a reason she couldn't yet explain, she felt disappointed too.

All members of Team Prime were there to see Wheeljack on his way with the exception of Camille. She stayed behind at the base to continue working on repairs for Ratchet and run the ground bridge when they were ready to come back. _Stupid Wrecker!_ She seethed as she continued to brood over her previous dealings with him. _Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass and why does it even matter anyway?_ Camille had to admit that it did in fact bother her to see the 'kids' with their guardians and she was still without one of her own. Prime was too busy being…well…Prime, and Ratchet didn't want the responsibility of watching over a human. She felt rejected when the medic had refused to partner up with her but tried her best not to take it personal. Camille had never been the jealous type but couldn't help feeling that way whenever the others were hanging out and having fun or when they'd come back from wherever they had been with exciting stories of fighting the 'cons. _Why couldn't Wheeljack have been her 'white-knight' so to speak? But no…he had to be an absolute jerk! _ She slammed down an impact wrench and pouted. It was infuriating that someone she barely knew could push her buttons so easily and even more so that she couldn't stop thinking about him. _Maybe some time practicing on the fight-simulator will do the trick,_ she thought to herself and headed for the training room. At least then she could pretend to kick Wheeljack's aft.

Wheeljack pushed the Jackhammer to its limits, engines screaming in protest as he made his way back into the outer region of space. Once the ship had leveled out, he initiated the auto-pilot setting and relaxed back into his seat. He knew he should be relieved to be out of there and on his own again but strangely enough, this time he was not looking forward to it. He let his thoughts drift back over the events of the past few days. The human female was very trying and had somehow managed to grind his gears like no one else ever had. _She's like a miniature Ratchet,_ he hummed with sudden realization. Releasing a deep burst of air from his auxiliary vents, the Wrecker shuttered his optics as he thought about their initial '_meeting_.' Aside from her obvious temper, he noted that Camille was tall compared to the others of her kind and by all standards, even Cybertronian, very attractive. Dark brown hair was swept back into a tight knot and expressive gray eyes told of her fiery disposition. She had a slender but strong build; lean muscle moving under taut yet supple flesh. Long limbs, narrow waist, and just the right amount of curves to accentuate her femininity, not that he really had a preference solely for femmes. In fact he had been with his fair share of mechs whose frames were just as alluring as the femmes he'd been with. Being that she was a 'take-no-scrap' kind of gal was definitely something that had caught his attention right from the start and he found himself questioning his own motives for leaving. After all, she hadn't backed down from him and that was exactly what he liked. _But do I really like her?_ Maybe it was the fact that he had been alone for so long, or perhaps it was something more, but he rapidly answered his own query was a resounding _Hell yes!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No warnings for this chapter, just Wheeljack being a bit of a perv and his usual snarky self. Takes place during Loose Cannons.**

***Sandokan – I got this spelling off of TF Wiki so hopefully that is correct.**

**Disclaimer – Same as before. **

_**Ch. 2**_

Several Earth months had passed by before anyone heard from Wheeljack again. Upon his return to the Autobot base, he had rather disturbing news for Bulkhead and the crew. Their fellow Wrecker named Seaspray had been killed by a Decepticon Seeker called Dreadwing and Wheeljack had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing it firsthand. After narrowly escaping the proximity blast and getting in a good shot at his opponent, he followed the blue con's trail right back to Earth where they continued to do battle. Camille sat farther away from the group but quietly listened to Wheeljack tell his story as Ratchet repaired a deep gash in his shoulder armor. She noticed that for the first time since they met, the Wrecker was anything but arrogant and cocky. He sounded forlorn and she couldn't help but feel sorry for his loss.

As Wheeljack was fixing the damage Dreadwing's proximity bomb had caused to his ship, Camille approached him in the repair bay. After finally getting him to acknowledge her presence, which hadn't been easy, she said, "I know we didn't exactly get off to a good start, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your friend. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." The Wrecker looked at her momentarily and then responded with a brusque "thanks." Not quite the response she had been hoping for. She hemmed and hawed, trying to think of what to say to him next.

"Well if you need anything…help with fixing your ship or whatever, just let me know. That's part of my job here." She twiddled her thumbs nervously and continued talking in hopes of getting him to open up a bit. The last thing she wanted was for there to be hard feeling between her and another member of the team.

Instead, Wheeljack gave a curt nod of his helm and went back to working on the repairs without another word. Camille waited a few seconds more and after feeling like an idiot for standing there after having been given the cold shoulder, she reluctantly about-faced and shuffled off. Little did she know, Wheeljack was watching her as she walked away. There was something about the vibes she was putting off. Though it tugged at his spark, he just couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. He decided he'd take the Jackhammer out for a quick test-run and maybe when he got back he would do the right thing and try to make peace with her.

Camille's attention was diverted from the movie she and Miko were watching as they lounged on the over-stuffed couch. Wheeljack sauntered into the main room of the bunker in his usual leisurely fashion. He looked around until he spotted her and started walking in her direction, intent on making amends, but Optimus intercepted his plan. The Autobot leader began to reprimand him about his actions with Dreadwing and how blowing up a gas station was dangerous and unacceptable practice. Needless to say, things became rather heated and Wheeljack stormed out, Bulkhead quickly following after his best-friend to try and talk some sense into him. Camille's high hopes were dashed and suddenly the movie no longer held any appeal.

The Wrecker found himself inconveniently buried under a pile of heavy boulders. Dust permeated the seams of his armor and particles of crushed rock were packed uncomfortably into his joints. He was really beginning to dislike this planet. Then the servo which was reaching in to help him out from under said pile was attached to the last 'bot he had expected or wanted to see, Optimus Prime. After discovering that Bulkhead's signal was detected at an alternate location to theirs, both mechs boarded the Jackhammer to go in search of their missing teammate and friend. Several moments of awkward silence passed and the Autobot leader finally spoke. His questions were tentative, hoping not to spur on anymore confrontations with the already irritated Wrecker.

The larger mech was uncomfortable and it showed. "You and Bulkhead share quit a history and yet you prefer to work alone." Optimus drummed his digits against his own leg plating as he waited for the other to respond.

"The Wreckers scattered along time ago, and alone is usually a lot less complicated." Wheeljack stared straight ahead as if not really seeing anything at all.

"How so?" Optimus persisted, his desire to understand the guarded mech's ideologies stirring his curious nature.

"In my line of work, there's no point in getting too involved with anyone. You never know from one day to the next if you'll still be alive or wake up in the Pit."

"It must be hard, not to ever allow yourself a true connection with another. I found that the 'bots under my command have all benefited greatly from their associations with our human allies." Optimus paused and waited for his words to sink in.

"I think I know where you're goin' with this chief, but pairing that girl up with me would not be in her best interest."

The larger mech shook his helm in disappointment. "Are you sure you aren't referring to what's in your best interest? Would it really be so terrible to get close and care about someone beyond your own needs?" He tried to get Wheeljack to reevaluate his selfish philosophy.

But what Optimus said began an internal struggle within Wheeljack's psyche. He had tried having relationships in the past, but since he was always bouncing from rock to rock and winding up in dangerous situations, it made it very hard for one to prevail. So he settled for the occasional meaningless frag and was content to leave it at that. But what the other had spoken of struck a nerve deep in the Wrecker's spark. His processor, however, was rebelling against it.

When they arrived at the coordinates provided by Ratchet, the predicament they found Bulkhead in was a welcome distraction to bring Wheeljack out of his reverie. Well…almost. He closely inspected Dreadwing's handiwork which was presently and quite thoroughly attached to big mech's chassis. Prime asked if he knew what he was doing as he fiddled with the intricate wires of the proximity bomb. He studied it for a few seconds more but when he turned around to say something to Optimus, the Autobot leader was gone. _Typical_, Wheeljack thought and proceeded to voice his opinion about how the 'generals' were always the first to bail when the scrap hit the fan blades. Naturally, Bulkhead jumped right to his leader's defense. They could hear shots being fired off in the distance and Wheeljack began to double his efforts.

"Get outta here already!" Bulkhead commanded.

"I didn't leave you on Sandokan* and I'm not leavin' you here," Wheeljack said with ardent determination.

The ex-Wrecker was getting more desperate by the astrosecond. "Face it, there's only one 'bot who can defuse this thing and his name's Dreadwing." Wheeljack ignored his friend's urgent pleas much to Bulkheads alarm.

"Blaster fire is getting closer, as if the commander is-" He was abruptly stopped mid-sentence by a huge fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying backwards in an undignified heap.

The big green 'bot managed to pull his other hand free of the energon restraints. "Sorry Jackie. It's 'cause I love ya."

Considering Bulkheads words, Wheeljack rubbed at where his face stung from the powerful blow. Here was a mech, willing to risk his own life just to keep Wheeljack from getting blown to bits too. He knew that Bulkhead was plenty familiar with the burdens of being a Wrecker and had been in his fair share of dangerous situations, just like Wheeljack had been, and yet he let himself become emotionally invested in others. Perhaps there was merit in what he and Optimus had discussed earlier. He mustered all his strength and hauled himself up off the ground with a groan_. I guess it's time to go return the favor._

The day was dragging by at a maddeningly slow pace for Camille as she sat at her work station and tinkered with her latest project. Optimus had approved the plans and gave the go-ahead for her to begin working on it. If all went well, this little device would be a great benefit to the Autobots in this war in more ways than one. She named it the Size Conversion Unit or 'SCU' for short. Every 'bot would be fitted with the apparatus which would enable him or her to reduce themselves to about one-third of their normal size at will. It would allow a larger 'bot to access a smaller space such as inside a mine shaft as well as helping to lower the amount of fuel they needed to consume. Not to mention it would also come in handy when the humans were around. Less chances of getting squished. She knew she should be focused on the job in front of her but her mind kept wondering to Wheeljack and the others. They had been gone for a lot longer than usual and Ratchet wasn't saying much as to what was happening out there. She considered how she would feel if Wheeljack got seriously injured or killed. The thought of it bothered her much more than she had anticipated. He had been on her mind a lot as of late, so much so that she found herself wanting to be in the same room with him, even if it was just to hear the sound of his voice. At what point had the rough, hot-headed mech managed to affect her so? Was she actually feeling physical attraction for this huge alien being made of metal? Would he ever be able to look at her and feel the same way despite their evident differences? So many scenarios and what-ifs ran through her mind and just when she thought she couldn't stand a second more, the sound of an opening ground bridge filled her ears. She literally jumped off her chair and sprinted over to where a battered but functioning Optimus and Bulkhead ambled thru the swirling green light. Camille looked behind them anxiously and a second later, Wheeljack appeared. She let out a shaky breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in.

"Thank God you are all okay. I was really starting to worry." She looked pointedly up at Wheeljack as she spoke and he sensed that her words of concern were meant specifically for him. It was the first time they exchanged glances without something akin to hatred, and he held her gaze until finally she blushed and looked away. Wheeljack smiled to himself knowingly as he waited his turn for Ratchet to repair his injuries. Apparently somewhere along the way, she had changed her mind about him.

All was quiet on the home-front, at least for a little while. The 'cons had been laying low as of late, giving the Autobots a much needed break as energon supplies were becoming scarce. The SCU was nearing completion and with any luck would be ready to test before the next big battle which was, as everyone knew, inevitable. It was getting late and the others had gone off to their quarters for the night. Wheeljack was en-route for his ship to power-down too but stopped when he realized that Camille hadn't left when the others did. There she sat at her usual work bench, head propped in one hand and tapping her fingernails against the cold metal surface as she studied the final drawings for her design. He walked up behind her and leaned over to get a better look. She had been so engrossed that she never heard him approach and it startled her when she suddenly realized she was being watched.

"Jeez 'Jack! Make some noise next time will ya!" She scolded him playfully and tilted her head back to get a better look up at him.

"Heh…sorry," he replied and rubbed the back of his helm, peering down at her sheepishly.

Being nervous around femmes had never been a concern for Wheeljack before but Camille seemed to be having a rather profound effect on him lately. He felt himself being pulled to her as if he had no control over his own free will even though his processor was screaming at him to run the other way as fast as he could. He had been trying his best to avoid encounters with her as much as possible as he was still struggling with the idea of becoming too vulnerable. To his abundant frustration it proved a rather difficult thing to do. He noticed the wistful looks she would get when watching the other 'bots and humans banter back and forth. She always seemed to be off doing her own thing but he could tell that she really did want to be included in their interactions. He decided to break the ice by asking about her invention, which seemed to make her happy that someone even bothered to show interest. They were talking and laughing and before either of them knew it, several hours had slipped by. Camille looked at her cell phone and gave a big yawn.

"Oh wow! Look at the time. Guess we got a little carried away." She chuckled and stretched her arms up over her head, arching her back into a bow.

Wheeljack's optics instantly focused on how the rounded mounds of her breasts pushed outwards with the cat-like stretching motion. He had been studying a little about human anatomy since coming to Earth, and he could just barely make out what he had learned were the points of her nipples pressing against the underside of her shirt. He was staring. He knew he was staring. He should look elsewhere before he got caught. _Oh slag!…too late_. Her eyes landed on his with a confused expression. He quickly stood up and tried to act casual but with how she was now looking at him in such a questioning way, it was an unbelievably impossible thing to do. Wheeljack knew that she knew he had been checking her out_. What do I say to get out of this one?_ The best way to save one's pride….keep your mouth shut and walk away.

Camille was stumped. Why was Wheeljack acting so strange all of a sudden? One minute he was being very friendly and joking around, and the next he got all weird and just up and left her sitting there. She had mulled it over as she drifted into a fitful sleep and no sooner had she done so, her alarm went off. "Great," she breathed into her pillow and reached over to the nightstand to shut off the annoying buzzing. She had to go into town to pick up some special-order parts for the SCU project and she wanted to get there by the time the store opened. She splashed some cool water on her face, brushed her teeth, and pulled on a ball cap to cover up her messy hair. Then she grabbed her car keys off the hook and closed the door behind her. _The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get back and hopefully have a nice long chat with Wheeljack. I really need to understand what's going on in that crazy head of his. _

The Wrecker had made his decision. He needed some time to figure out these feelings he was having and what better way to do so than to go on a solo expedition across this tiny marble.

"I think I'm going to do some more exploring. See if this rock suits me," he declared to Bulkhead who at this juncture was just happy to hear that his best friend was at least going to stay on Earth this time.

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an Earth-based vehicle mode." He was reminded by a large finger poking against his plating.

_That's right. Bulk had mentioned they were 'robots in disguise' so I guess that makes sense._ Wheeljack rubbed at his chin in contemplation. It had to be something sleek and sexy, fast yet powerful. He grinned at the ex-Wrecker with a devilish gleam in his optics and disappeared through the ground-bridge to begin the hunt for the perfect alt-mode.

"It just figures," Camille groused as she climbed in behind the wheel of her Jeep and started it up. There was a new kid working behind the parts counter and he was completely worthless. It took him an hour to find everything that should have only taken five minutes. She backed out of her parking space and pulled onto the dusty road leading to the highway. She practiced what she wanted to say to Wheeljack as she got closer to the base, wanting to word everything just right. She noticed a vehicle coming towards her and it was traveling way over Jasper's normal speed limits. The sports car zoomed by her in a great flash of white, green, and red causing her Jeep to shimmy against the blast of air it produced.

"What the?...that looked like!…no it couldn't have been." Camille shook her head, doing a double-take in the rear-view mirror. She sent a text to Ratchet letting him know she needed access back into the base and then made her way down the tunnel leading to the command center. She drove straight on through and after parking her Jeep, Camille went in search of the 'bot in question. He hadn't been in the main sector when she arrived so she checked the repair bay where Wheeljack sometimes docked his ship. The Jackhammer was there but no sign of its owner. _He must be in the common room with Bulkhead and the others, _she surmised and walked to the opposite end of the base. Camille pushed open the big double doors and entered the room to find everyone present with the exception of the one mech she wanted to see.

"Where's Wheeljack?" She asked bluntly.

Bulkhead looked up from the tiny playing cards he clumsily held in his giant servo. Miko was teaching him how to play 'go- fish'.

"Jackie left some time ago. He decided to do some more exploring," Bulkhead casually replied. Camille's heart sank. Had he left again because of her?

"But his ship is still here?" A shred of hope lingered and she looked to the big green 'bot for answers.

"Yeah, I sent him off to pick out a vehicle mode. He's going to need wheels if he wants to navigate this marble and not be detected by the humans." A sense of relief washed over Camille. _So that was him I saw earlier. At least he's not going off world and with the Jackhammer here, he'll have to come back._ For Camille, it was a personal victory however small.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a strong M. It contains masturbation, a flashback scene involving mechxmech interfacing, and mechxhuman interaction. You have been warned. If this sort of thing bothers you than do not continue.**

**Takes place during the episode Triangulation**

_***blahblahblah* = **_**flashback**

**Disclaimer – I only own my OCs Camille and Hydro**

_**Ch. 3**_

Ratchet was not a happy mech at the moment. How in the name of Primus did he get talked into this joyous little adventure? When Optimus told him he was pairing him up with the unpredictable Wrecker, Ratchet just knew things weren't going to end well. Rideshare hostage indeed.

_Bulkhead should be here right now, not me,_ he thought gloomily.

"What's eatin' ya Doc?" Wheeljack asked after noticing his passenger's mood had gone from bad to worse.

Ratchet shook his fist at the Wrecker. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Doc!"

"Fine, fine," Wheeljack conceded with a care-free tone. "At least tell me what's on your processor."

His passanger exvented sourly. What little patience he had left was wearing thin. "I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't concerned about this ongoing conflict between you and Camille. It's starting to affect the morale on base." Ratchet gave Wheeljack a sideways glance to make sure he was paying attention before continuing on with his lecture. "In case you've forgotten, we are all on the same team. So what is the problem and how soon can I expect it to be resolved?"

Wheeljack shrugged his shoulder plating. "I don't know. We had a rough start but after the other night, things might be lookin' up."

Ratchet hummed in contemplation. "And why is that?"

"Well, after everyone went off to recharge, I found her working on that contraption of hers. We got to talkin' and, well, I guess you could say we hit it off."

The CMO smiled in approval. Perhaps there was hope for the Wrecker yet.

"At least right up until the end," Wheeljack added as he casually circumvented some turbulent clouds and Ratchet's smile faded.

He was worried about what he might hear come out of the unruly 'bot's vocalizer next and was almost afraid to ask. "And what pray-tell happened then?"

"She caught me staring at her tits. That's what the humans call 'em."

Ratchet's jaw dropped and he splayed his servos, rubbing them over his faceplates in mortified shock. "You…You are completely…unbelievable."

Wheeljack smiled mischievously, giving himself a virtual pat on the back for his success in flustering the medic. He couldn't help himself. It was just so much fun.

"What can I say Doc. I'm uncouth," he exclaimed proudly.

For the next few seconds, neither 'bot spoke, than all hell broke loose. Soundwave was hot on their tail and closing in fast. The Jackhammer violently shuddered as blast after blast pounded its frame. Wheeljack decided it was time for some fancy flying and expertly maneuvered the ship to loop upside down and around so that they were now pursuing the 'con instead.

"This is no time for hot-dogging!" The CMO reprimanded, trying to stay calm. At this point in the game, he felt like he was going to purge his tanks.

"You might wanna grab on to something." The Jackhammer's pilot warned sternly as he yarded on the flight controls once more.

Ratchet held on to his seat with a death grip and yelped like a sparkling when the flier took an unexpected dive. "Are you trying to send us to the scrap yard?!" He bellowed loudly. The medic concluded that Wheeljack was not only insubordinate but insane as well and vowed never to fly with the deviant Wrecker again.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, Laserbeak appeared and the chase continued on. Finally, they nailed the spy-drone only to be retaliated upon by its voiceless carrier. Thick black smoke poured from the Jackhammer's exhaust as it spiraled uncontrollably towards Earth, the tree-lined ground inevitably rising up to meet them.

"Aah…Right thruster's fried," Wheeljack declared in disgust as he proceeded to inspect his ship for further damage.

How they managed to escape the clutches of death, Ratchet hadn't a clue. But he was grateful to still be in one functioning piece nonetheless. As they were getting ready to leave the crash site in continuation of their search for the relic, Wheeljack spotted something of interest. Soundwave's 'little pet' had fallen only a few feet away. The communications officer would undoubtedly be coming back to retrieve it soon. They devised a plan with the help of Raphael back at base, and after deciding who would stay to plant the virus inside Laserbeak, the Wrecker set out to buy Ratchet some time to get the job done.

Camille was ready to call it quits for the day when the whirling sound of the ground bridge caught her attention. She was expecting only Ratchet but was surprised to see two 'bots come through instead. Wheeljack was with him and he had clearly been seriously hurt. He was limping and Ratchet had his arm around the Wrecker's waist to support him as he was taken to and placed on a repair berth.

"What happened?" Camille gulped, unsettled by the warrior's weakened condition. To her, he always seemed invincible and seeing him this way was a total shock to the system. At that point, the issues they had had with each other in the past were no longer important. She would never wish for him to get hurt no matter how bad he had pissed her off.

"Soundwave did a number on me but don't worry. I got in few good punches." The Wrecker chuckled, trying to make light of the situation and then cringed in pain as even the slightest of movements caused his frame to throb and ache. He cycled his optics closed and willed himself to lie still as Ratchet set to work on his injuries. The repairs were slow-going but Camille stayed at his side, despite being tired, to help with whatever was needed. Another hour went by and Ratchet indicated that he was almost done except for a few wires under Wheeljack's hip plating that he was having trouble getting access to. Often times, Camille would work on areas such as this since her hands were smaller and could reach the tight places Ratchet's larger servos couldn't. For her this was routine. She climbed up on to the med berth and kneeled down by the Wrecker's side. Wheeljack gave her a look that spoke volumes.

Camille patted his leg, doing her best to reassure him. "Don't worry. I've done this sort of thing before. I'll be careful."

He let his helm drop back on the berth with a soft clank, an obvious sign of his acceptance. She had done similar repair work before, but every 'bot was different and she was still unfamiliar with Wheeljack's frame type.

She was in need of some clarification. "What am I looking for here Ratchet?"

"A bundle of frayed wires that help connect the hip joint to the pelvic socket. Two thick ones and three thin ones clumped together. You'll know when you feel them." The medic answered her and went back to entering data in the computer system. Camille began to tentatively feel around for the gap that would allow her entrance in between the slats of armor shielding the delicate circuitry beneath. She soon found it and slid her hand inside. Wheeljack twitched and made a startled noise when she brushed against the first few sensor-laden wires. The sensation confused him. Oddly enough, it felt…good.

Camille was alarmed by his uncharacteristic behavior. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N…no. I'm fine. It's fine. Keep going." He stammered and went back to starring at the light fixture hanging overhead, trying to keep his systems in check by focusing on something else. Camille continued on searching for the torn wires, her fingers poking around gingerly.

Wheeljack felt his faceplates heat up. _Why am I reacting like this?_ He began to worry over his own sudden loss of self-control. He could feel the calluses on her fingertips as she palpated the various wires and sensors near his hip joint which seemed to provide just enough friction to awaken the pleasure center of his processor. Now his HUD was flashing at him in warning that activation of his interface equipment was imminent.

_Scrap! Get a hold of yourself….'Jack!_ He cursed within his own mind.

Camille wormed her arm in a little farther and a stifled moan escaped his vocalizer. She gave pause mid-movement.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you Wheeljack?" She looked at him suspiciously and noticed how dark his optics had become. He didn't want to even open his mouth, for fear he wouldn't be in control of his own vocal processes. Ratchet chose that exact moment to turn around and ask how things were going. He would surely pick up on Wheeljack's increased core temperature and notice how his field had flared.

_Can this possibly get any worse?_ He was horrified by how easily his own body betrayed him as he lie there helpless on the berth. But then, to his immediate relief, Camille announced, "I found it!"

Ratchet reached for a tool and handed it to her, then went back to typing his reports. If the CMO had noticed, he didn't let on. Wheeljack cycled air through his intakes, sending up prayers of thanks to Primus above that his disturbingly delicious suffering was almost at an end.

As soon as Ratchet released him from treatment, Wheeljack made a B-line for his ship's private bunk. After that shameful performance in the med bay, he was in desperate need of expelling the built up energy in his systems. It had been quite some time since he had to resort to self-service, but at this rate, if he didn't do something soon, he'd end up frying circuits_. Try explaining that one to Ratchet._ He clicked open the panel that protected his interface housing and his long, thick spike sprang to life. He knew he was well-equipped and quite proud of it. He gripped the base firmly, running his servo repetitively up the underside, over the top, and back down the shaft. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace as his need for release intensified. He tried to keep his mind blank but his thoughts kept drifting back to Camille and the way her hand had felt as it moved and brushed against his sensitive inner workings. He thought of how she looked at him sometimes with those intensely beautiful eyes. Almost like she had an important secret to tell him but just didn't know how to get it out. He even found the way she moved when she walked, or how she gestured with her delicate hands as she was trying to explain something to be intoxicating. He remembered the day he had stumbled upon her in the training room when she thought she was all alone. He watched her work out and then put herself through the paces of a simulated fight sequence. She was lithe and moved agilely like a cyber-feline as it stalked its prey, kicking here, jabbing there, and then easily back-flipping away from her holographic sparring partner's attack. The program that was running allowed for the user to select the appearance of the hologram in play and interestingly enough, she had chosen a model that looked just like him. Wheeljack wasn't sure if he should feel honored or offended but now all he could think of was how exhilarating it would be to one day be able to spar with her for real. _Okay 'Jack this is crazy. You need to stop thinking about her. Think about something else,_ he encouraged his processor. Searching through his memory banks, he settled on a video file that was of his last interface encounter before coming to Earth. It had been with a mech named Hydro. _Perfect choice,_ he told himself and commenced the download sequence.

_*The music was loud and the club was packed. A slender silver and blue frame flashed past Wheeljack's optics once again as he sat at the bar sipping his cube of high-grade energon. Seventeen times. He had been keeping count whenever the mech seductively danced by. And each time he got closer and closer, making sure to catch the Wrecker's attention with a 'come-and-get-it' look. Wheeljack finally had enough and the next time the flirtatious mech came near, he latched onto his forearm and roughly pulled him forward so that he practically fell in the Wrecker's lap. _

"_Whoa!" the smaller 'bot giggled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get the hint." _

_Wheeljack offered up a lecherous grin. "I got it the first time sweetspark. I was just waitin' ta see how long it was gonna take you to stop wastin' my time."_

"_Well I'm here now," replied the mech who Wheeljack later learned was named Hydro. "I've always had a thing for Wreckers, but I've never seen one quite like you before!" He began rubbing his servos worshipfully over the warrior's sturdy frame. _

_Wheeljack moved his own servos to wrap around the other's narrow waist and hauled him in between his outstretched legs, grinding there interface panels together. "I bet you've never been fragged by one like me before either."*_

Wheeljack fast-forwarded the file, searching for the point where they entered the silver mech's domicile.

_*The door slid shut with a hydraulic hiss, and he instantly pinned Hydro against the wall, attacking his neck cables with reckless abandon. His interface panel was already open and the tip of his ridged spike slid up and down against Hydro's abdomen, slicking it with sticky pre-fluid. Wheeljack groaned in need as he fondled the other's interface panel. He was primed and ready to go._

"_Open it," he ordered with a feral growl and the smaller mech instantly complied, the cover snapping back to reveal his own straining equipment. Wheeljack hooked his arms under the silver mech's legs and hoisted him up so that his valve was now at the perfect level for being penetrated. With one sharp snap of his hips, Wheeljack's enormous spike reamed Hydro's tight, hot valve, causing the smaller 'bot to tremble and cry out in pleasurable pain. The Wrecker continued to assault his body hard and fast, lost in his pleasure and grunting with every long powerful stroke. _

"_Berth….please," Hydro uttered between the unforgiving thrusts. _

_Wheeljack managed to move them to the softer surface across the room without becoming disconnected from the smaller mech. When Hydro's back hit the berth, the Wrecker grabbed his legs, pushing his knees towards his own audio receptors and held them in place. He then proceeded to pound into the limber frame even harder than before, bottoming out and ruthlessly hitting his ceiling node with every sharp jab. Hydro had expected it to be rough, after all this was a Wrecker and he had experienced a warrior's 'facing style before. But this…this was brutal and went way beyond anything his frame was built to withstand. His valve was burning like fire as it was being stretched to its limits and fluid seeped from his optics. Wheeljack was many things, but he wasn't intentionally cruel. He noticed the smaller mech was struggling, obviously in pain but not wanting to disappoint his virile lover. He gently pulled out of Hydro's valve, much to the surprise of the shaking mech below him. He tried to object but Wheeljack 'shushed' him and he slid down between his open legs, pulling his hips toward the edge of the berth. Hydro gasped when he felt the larger mech's wet glossa circle around the opening of his valve and then flick rapidly against his outer sensor node. Wheeljack pressed two thick digits slowly into the quivering valve, wiggling them back and forth and making sure to hit all the inner pleasure points as well. Hydro's legs began to tremble with his impending orgasm as the Wrecker continued to increase his efforts by now adding stimulation to his neglected spike. He firmly grasped the length and began to pump his fist up and down in rhythm with his other servo's movements. Hydro came undone and silver trans-fluid spurted out as he overloaded from both his spike and valve at the same time. Wheeljack hummed in approval and climbed onto the berth, waiting patiently for the mech to regain his senses. Once he had stabilized, Wheeljack guided his helm down towards his own unsatisfied spike. Hydro automatically opened his mouth and slid his lips down over the flared head, taking in as much as he could and gaging when it hit the back of his intake. Wheeljack smirked and held the mech's helm still while he proceeded to fuck his mouth. Suddenly, Hydro pulled away, clambering up his lover's frame, and straddling his hip plates. The Wrecker was about to protest when he felt the oh-so wonderful sensation of a hot, wet valve cycling down on his length. This time he let Hydro take control and the smaller mech moved languidly up and down Wheeljack's aching member, coating it with the fluids from his previous overload.*_

Wheeljack's fist was a blur of movement while his other previously idle servo sought its way down to the opening of his dripping valve. He shuddered at the contact, letting his legs flop open wider to allow for easier access as he slipped in one finger first and then another, arousing a part of himself that hadn't seen action in ages. His thumb rubbed against his outer node at the same time, overheated frame convulsing with every little nudge against it. Slick silver lubricant dribbled out from the tip of his cord and he used it to aid in jerking himself off. Wheeljack was almost there. He was so close he could taste it. Any nanoclick now and he'd be basking in the afterglow of a much needed release of some seriously pent up sexual frustration. Just a few more strokes and…._'Gasp!'_ The Wrecker's helm snapped around to pin-point the out-of-place sound permeating the otherwise heavy silence. To his sheer disbelief, there stood Camille, her hand over her mouth and obviously in just as much shock as he was at having been caught in such a compromising way.

"Oh Geez Wheeljack!….what are you?…were you just?…." Camille stammered, covering her eyes and turning the other way in embarrassment.

"Oh slag! What are you doing here?" Wheeljack cried out in tandem and he quickly scrambled to conceal his private parts from view. "Can't a mech get some privacy?!"

The sight of the handsome warrior pleasuring himself made Camille feel funny inside.

She scrunched up her face in mock-disgust. "I…I'm sorry! I wanted to come check on you to make sure you were okay. I didn't know you were going to be doing….THAT!"

"Well excuse me! I have needs too ya' know!" His faceplates heated with a mixture of humiliation at being caught and disappointment that he didn't get to enjoy his 'happy-ending.'

"Fine, I get it. But this is the second time in a row that you've walked away from me without saying anything and it's really starting to get on my nerves! The way you were reacting when I was fixing your injuries a little while ago seemed really weird and I just thought maybe I did something to upset you." She snuck a quick glance to make sure he was decent before turning back around to fully face him.

Wheeljack had trouble meeting her eyes, his own embarrassment apparent.

Camille reminded him of another such instance. "And let's not forget the time we stayed up and talked late into the night. You sat there and undressed me with your optics and then got up and left as if nothing had happened. Don't you see…you're giving me mixed signals so I'm trying to figure you out? Do you…like me?….as in '_you're attracted to me physically_'?"

Wheeljack opened and closed his mouth plates several times as he tried to process this new information and generate a proper response as well.

_Should I tell her that she fascinates me and that my feelings for her go beyond simple curiosity?_

The Wrecker was fighting a personal battle between this new discovery and retaining his liberty to roam the galaxy, which brought a new dilemma to the forefront of his mind. How would he keep from hurting her if he decided not to stay on Earth? For the moment, the unsympathetic side of Wheeljack took over. He warned himself that the last thing he needed was some over-emotional femme falling head over heels for him and then bawling her eyes out when he had to tell her goodbye. He'd been through it all before so better to put an end to it now before it even started.

"Look, Camille, you're a nice girl and all but I think you're seein' things that just aren't there." He started out with stern conviction in his vocalizer, but the rest of his speech instantly wilted away under her furious glare. Camille had never been one to give up easy and this time was no different. She walked closer and stood directly in front of where he lounged his frame against the edge of the bunk.

"Oh I see how it is," she narrowed her eyes, voice dripping with venom. "You're one of those guys who are looking for a cheap thrill while they're just passing thru. Well, here you go! Is this cheap enough for you?!" She then proceeded to pull her tank top up and over her chest, giving Wheeljack an excellent view of her ample '_goods_.' "That's what you wanted, right?!"

With a look of renewed loathing, she spun on her heel and stormed out before the dumbfounded mech could even form a logical response. The usually talkative 'bot felt his spark go numb. He gradually slid himself onto the padding of his berth in stunned silence and pressed his back-struts against the adjoining wall. He had been curious but that certainly wasn't how he had planned for things to go. He couldn't help but wonder if he had just ruined what quite possibly might have been a shot at real love.

_Wait a click! Love? Is that what this is? Scrap! And here I thought it was her I had to worry about._ Time seemed to stand still for Wheeljack as seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours. It was inevitably going to be a very long and lonely night.

The whole crew stood gathered in a group listening to Camille as she went over the functioning capabilities of the SCU. Wheeljack wasn't really listening. He had been working in earnest to get her alone so he could try to make things right, but as soon as he got too close, she either made herself scarce or stayed near the other 'bots, knowing he wouldn't say anything in front of them. The entire time she was giving her speech he tried to make optic contact with her but she refused to even acknowledge his presence. This feeling of rejection was foreign and he didn't like it one little bit.

The SCU had been tested on inanimate objects first and after great success, it was now time to try it on a live volunteer which happened to be Bulkhead. Ratchet attached the small button-like piece of equipment under the green mech's chest plate and after making the proper adjustments, he stepped back.

"Okay Bulkhead. Whenever you're ready," the CMO instructed.

The big mech concentrated for a few seconds, and then there was a whizzing sound, like electricity running through power-lines, then a flash of blue light. The smell of ozone lingered in the air but Bulkhead's huge mass had been significantly reduced and he was now only slightly taller than Arcee's normal height. Awed silence filled the room but was soon replaced with cheering and clapping all around. Miko squealed with delight and ran to her protector, throwing her arms around his leg and hugging him tightly, something she had never been able to do before. He was still much bigger than the tiny Japanese girl but for a mech Bulkhead's size, this was a major difference. Ratchet set to work attaching the units to the rest of the crew but Camille didn't stick around to watch. She figured he had it handled, and being in need of some fresh air, she hurried her way topside. When it was Wheeljack's turn to be fitted with his SCU, Ratchet picked up on the Wrecker's downtrodden spirit right away.

"What's your problem?" The medic's faceplates grew serious. "You don't seem like your usual annoying self."

Wheeljack frowned and hunched his shoulders, his winglets drooping sadly. Normally he would have come back with some cheeky retort but at the moment he just wasn't up to it. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Eh…I messed up Ratchet…big time."

The medic peered up at him from under his optic ridges and encouraged the Wrecker to continue. Wheeljack wrung his servos, giving the other mech a pleading look. "I've gone and let my own stubborn-aft-self hurt someone that I've come to care a lot about. She was right. I am a real fragger."

Ratchet exvented slowly. "I'm going to take a wild guess that you're talking about Camille." Wheeljack nodded his helm in agreement. "What did you do now?" He was starting to get aggravated by the Wrecker's carelessness with not only with his own life but now with another's.

"I didn't mean to hurt her Doc. She came to see me last night and asked if I had feelings for her. Which, I actually do by the way, but I didn't tell her that. Instead I pushed her away. I thought I was protecting her…from me," he clarified, hoping the medic would offer up some sage advice.

Ratchet spoke as he calibrated Wheeljack's SCU. "While I'm sure you thought you were doing the right thing at the time, I think it would be much wiser to just tell her how you feel. Honesty is the best policy you know."

"I tried. I've been trying…all day. Now she won't even look at me."

Ratchet contemplated for a moment and then snapped his fingers together. "I have an idea. Just hang on a click," he told the Wrecker with a secretive smile. The CMO went over to his console to check for Camille's location. Fortunately she wasn't too far out of range so he 'commed her on a private line.

"What did you need Ratchet?" She responded to his ping with a hint of irritation at having been disturbed.

"I know you just left but I need you to come back inside. There is a slight….glitch with one of the SCUs and your immediate assistance is required." He closed the link before she had a chance to come up with any excuses. Camille rolled her cigarette butt between her fingers and flicked it over the edge of the cliff. She procrastinated getting up from her perch on the flat red rock that had been warming her backside.

"Stupid Ratchet, stupid SCU," she complained as she blew out a final puff of smoke. "I can't even be left alone for more than five minutes." Camille trudged back inside the base and over to Ratchet's work station. "So where is the defective unit Doctor?" Her tone came out with more bite than she had intended. Without looking up, Ratchet pointed in the direction of a berth located behind a privacy wall. She poked her head around the corner and cried out, "Oh hell no!" upon seeing Wheeljack sitting there patiently waiting for her. Camille tried to argue that he should find someone else to work on the Wrecker's SCU but Ratchet was already walking away.

"I'll leave you to it," he called over his shoulder and with a dismissive wave of his hand, disappeared from sight.

Camille cursed her bad luck and then reluctantly went over to attend to the bane of her existence. "So…what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing that I know of. Actually, I think it works just fine," he answered with a lopsided grin.

"Is this a joke to you Wheeljack?!" Camille eyed him over angrily, ready to give him the riot act for wasting her time.

"NO! Not at all!" He put his hands up in defense, pleading for her to hear him out. "Doc just thought that maybe this would give me a chance to talk to you. And…too apologize."

Camille folded her arms over herself guardedly. "Well, you've got me in here… so…talk." She tapped her foot on the floor, unimpressed by his offer. Wheeljack slid off the berth and slowly moved towards her but to his chagrin she took a step back. _Okay, Plan B_. He accessed the programming for the SCU and in an instant, stood before her as a much smaller version of himself, though every bit as impressive. She fought against the smile that threatened to cross her features but easily gave in. _Damn him for that. He makes it impossible to stay mad._ The mech took a few more steps until he was filling up her personal space and with one blunt finger, coaxed her chin upwards.

"I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it." She was mesmerized by the smoldering look in his intense blue optics.

"You didn't?" Camille proceeded with caution, uncertain if she was ready to believe him just yet.

Wheeljack shook his helm 'no' in response. "What I really wanted to say was that I think you're beautiful and I find myself drawn to you in a way that confuses and excites me. Under normal circumstances I would have left here a long time ago, but something has been holding me back. Then I realized, it was you and I guess that kinda scared me. You see, I like my freedom and I didn't want anything or anyone keeping me from that."

Camille was now the one to take a step forward and close the remaining gap between them. "These feeling are new to me too Wheeljack, and I admit that I'm scared as well. But the last thing I want is to make you feel trapped. I like you the way you are and it's great that you want to do your own thing as long as it's me you want to be with when you come back."

These were words the Wrecker had always longed to hear and thought he never would. With a transformed sense of boldness, Wheeljack pulled her body snug up against his and leaned his face down towards Camille's.

_Oh my God he's going to kiss me! H_er heart rate quickened in delightful anticipation and she stood on her tip-toes to make it easier for him. Her dark, thick lashes fluttered, and she closed her eyes tight as his mouth descended upon hers. Gently at first and then with more passion than anything she had ever known before. Initially they just pressed their lips together and held them there, neither of them sure what to expect. His own spark pounded in its chamber as she became more daring, switching between suckling on his lower lip and tracing her tongue over the uneven scars she found there. He stayed frozen in place while she tenderly explored him, but when Camille parted her lips, Wheeljack took it as an invitation and snaked his smooth glossa inside. He found hard metal balls on the top and underside of her tongue and began to play with them, causing her to moan into the cavern of his mouth. He didn't remember seeing that in the human anatomy lesson but she seemed to enjoy it when he circled the tip of his glossa over the odd little round attachments. Camille was thrilled to find that his mouth was soft and pliable, not the hard, cold, unforgiving metal that she had assumed it would be. His taste was not unpleasant either, nothing like gasoline or oil, and she found herself wanting more. Camille could feel the hum of his systems flowing into their points of contact and tiny electrical impulses zapped at her flesh. Naughty little thoughts found their way into her subconscious and she couldn't help but wonder what his tongue would feel like on other more intimate parts of her body. Camille's knees suddenly buckled and he quickly grabbed onto her waist to keep her from collapsing. The kiss was broken, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Easy there," he chuckled warmly. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel the moist heat of excitement forming between her legs. She nervously prayed that Wheeljack hadn't detected her scent of arousal, for fear it would prove he had become her undoing.

"Would you like to get out of here for awhile?" He offered, still brushing his mouth up against hers in a lazy tease.

The only sound she could manage was a garbled "_Mmm-hmm_." He put some space between them and disengaged the SCU's programming. Once he was back to his normal size, he was able to transform into his alt mode.

"Very nice!" Camille fussed over him in appreciation of his good taste in wheels and he opened his driver's side door for her to climb in.

"Hold on tight!" He squealed his tires, trying to find traction as he sped up the winding corridor leading them out onto the open desert road.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter we get a glimpse into why Camille is the way she is. It contains adult themes, violence and brief character death. **

**Takes place during the episode Hurt**

**Reviews are love people!**

**Disclaimer - same as before.**

_**Ch. 4**_

Maybe it was the cool night air rushing through his intakes, or the fact that he and Camille had finally broken down the walls between them. Probably a little of both, but Wheeljack had never felt so alive before. His precious cargo was laughing and cheering him on, wanting to experience more of his high-speed show-off moves, the hills and dips he easily conquered making her stomach perform its own acrobatic routine. They drove until the sun came up and Camille informed him she needed a break. He pulled into a rest stop so she could stretch her legs and use the bathroom. She found a couple of vending machines and bought herself a stale pastry and some not so great coffee. It would have to do for now. She climbed back into Wheeljack's cockpit-like interior and thanked him for stopping. He was enjoying their little spontaneous rendezvous and was about to ask her where she wanted to go next when his com-link buzzed to life. He was surprised to hear Arcee's voice on the other end but what she had to tell him made the energon in his lines run cold. Bulkhead had gone out on a mission for Optimus in search of a relic and on his way home, had been shot in the back by one of Megatron's goons. There weren't many more details to tell other than that Tox-En had been involved and Bulkead was in critical condition, nearing possible deactivation. Wheeljack and Camille sped back to the base, the seriousness of the situation crashing down around them both. When they arrived, the mood in the room was grim and Wheeljack began to ask questions. Who had done this? What was Optimus planning to do about it? When the Wrecker didn't receive the answers he wanted to hear, he decided to take matters into his own servos. He fired up the Jackhammer, prepared to hunt down his best friend's attacker all on his own, with or without Prime's consent. At least he had assumed he was on his own. A strange thumping sound reached his audio receptors and he spun around in self-defense, activating his arm cannon, only to find Miko standing there with a murderous glint in her slanted amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He marveled at her audacity.

"Going after the 'con who hurt Bulkhead. You in?"

"And I'm going too." Another voice spoke up from the hull's shadows as Camille came to stand directly behind the younger girl, placing her hands on her shoulders protectively.

The Wrecker ground his denta together in an impatient snarl. "I'm taking you back." He just didn't have time for fun and games. But his stowaway passengers were having none of it. They helped each other climb up on the co-pilot seat opposite Wheeljack and proceeded to debate with him as to why they should be allowed to take part in revenge against Bulkhead's assailant.

Miko was pulling out all the stops, bribing the warrior with something she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "I know who did it." Of course, just as she had predicted, he took the bait. "Take us and I tell you," the youth spoke triumphantly. And with that being said, the wheels of fate began to turn.

Camille felt herself nodding off. She tried to fight it but the monotonous vibrations of the Jackhammer's engines were lulling her to sleep. Wheeljack looked over at her and predicted she would be very uncomfortable staying in such an awkward position for too long. He put the ship on autopilot and gently gathered her up in his servos. She stirred slightly, than peered up at him through heavy eyelids.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Confusion set in as she realized she was being moved from her original spot at the front of the craft.

Wheeljack studied the young woman sprawled out in his large palm. "I just thought you might be a little more comfortable on something soft." He placed her on his recharge bunk and pulled some of the berthing material around her like a little cocoon. She purred a low sound of appreciation for his thoughtfulness and snuggled deeper into her new cozy spot. It even smelled like him.

"Wake me when we get there…k," she mumbled as Wheeljack went back to resume control of the ship.

"Sure thing," he lied, knowing perfectly well he had no intention of doing so.

"Now you can sneak in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can," the Wrecker instructed Miko as they crouched down outside the entrance to the mine. He knew Bulkhead would have his helm on an energon platter if he ever found out that Wheeljack was putting his charge in harm's way. But Miko insisted on being included in their devious little scheme so who was he to argue. Plus, he didn't want Camille anywhere near this kind of danger. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Just knowing she was even remotely close to the action that was about to take place made his circuits seize up. After sending the would-be spy inside, Wheeljack went back to watch the video tour of the mine's layout as it was being transmitted from her cell phone back to the ship's monitor. Several guards were on the move inside multiple levels of the mine. Nothing he couldn't easily handle. He decidedly closed his com-link, a burst of static reaching Miko's ears on the other end.

"Wheeljack? You there?" She whispered into her phone. The answer to her question was a stunning visual of the white warrior flipping through the air and landing squarely on his pedes with a resounding thud, reminding her just how deadly he truly was. She scurried back and forth from one energon pile to another, trying hard to stay out of the way as huge metal body parts flew in all different directions around her. Wheeljack made quick work of the mining drones, then brushed himself off and went to check on Miko to make sure she was okay. Satisfied that she was, the 'bot and tiny human made haste, running for the safety of the awaiting ship.

"Now what?" She panted, her face aglow with excitement. Wheeljack had to admit, her enthusiasm was infectious. He could see why Bulk liked her so much. She was very resilient and not afraid of anything.

"We give Megatron a shout."

Camille was having the best dream of her life. The sun was warm and she was giving Wheeljack a nice refreshing sponge bath while parked in his stunning alt mode but then everything shifted and he abruptly transformed into a smaller version of his robot self. He pushed her down onto the sandy ground and crawled on his hands and knees, bracing his imposing frame overtop of her as she lay flat on her back. She tried to make out his facial features, but the sun was so blinding, she could only see him in silhouette. He began dragging the tip of one finger over the hot, perspired flesh on her arms, legs, and belly, causing little blue tendrils of electricity to arch from one point to another. She was moaning wantonly, begging him not to stop as he proceeded using tactile methods to stimulate her body. It was sensory overdose on a subliminal level and unlike anything she had experienced before. But then the dream began to swirl and change somewhere within the recesses of her mind. The sound of blaster fire bled into the delicious fantasy and provoked her from her unconscious state of being. Camille sat upright on the berth in a dazed condition of arousal. Getting her bearings, she felt more than heard a deep rumbling that reverberated throughout the ship and she called to Wheeljack in alarm. When he didn't answer and neither did Miko, she began to panic. Scooting to the edge of the bunk, she dangled herself by her fingertips and then safely dropped the rest of the distance down to the floor. She had no idea how to operate any of the onboard equipment so there was no way of contacting Wheeljack from there. She tried calling Miko's phone, but the call went right to voicemail. Dreadful thoughts poured through her mind. _Oh my God! What if they don't come back? What if they're both dead?_ She tried to remain calm, reminding herself that this was Wheeljack after all and he knew what he was doing. Camille began pacing back and forth, going over her options and trying to figure out how she would even be able to get back home without him. She came to the conclusion that if they hadn't returned in five minutes, she would go out looking for them. Now if only she could find that damn switch to activate the hatch. As if the gods had been listening in, the access door to the Jackhammer opened and in rushed Wheeljack and Miko.

Camille gave them both an incredulous look. "Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" She was so upset that her whole body was shivering. Wheeljack knelt down in front of her, placing a large black servo on either side of where she stood and leaned in close.

"Don't be mad. I just didn't want you to get hurt Camille."

She tensed up in resentment. "So you don't think I'm capable of doing anything?" Camille felt insulted that he chose to take the younger girl instead of her. Miko had her own 'bot to go on adventures with, even if he was incapacitated at the moment. Wheeljack was supposed to be hers.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he told her, his protection protocols kicking in. How could he make her understand that his motives for leaving her behind had nothing to do with her ability to 'wreck with the best of 'em. He knew she was tough and dying to be included in this strategic plan of attack, but his desire to keep her safe had won out over her personal need for vendetta.

"I have something I must do now. We can talk about this later." Wheeljack started to move away but Camille stopped him.

"Wait!" She requested and the Wrecker complied. Camille was still put-off by what he had done but at the same time glad he was okay. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hit him or kiss him, but easily opted for the second choice. Grabbing ahold of his head fins, she guided his face towards her own and kissed him passionately.

"Eeeewwwww!" Miko's grating voice interrupted the couple's tender moment. In the heat of it all, they had almost forgotten she was even there. "I thought you two hated each other?!"

Wheeljack and Camille smiled to themselves and then looked at the young girl, sappy grins plastered on both their faces. "Not anymore," they said almost in complete unison.

Miko rolled her eyes. "And I thought it was gross when Bulk and Arcee finished each other's sentences."

The next stop on the agenda was the final destination point where Wheeljack would meet Hardshell and exact his revenge. He had transmitted the coordinates to Megatron and now all he had to do was wait and see if the Insecticon had the ball bearings to show up. This leg of the journey was a long one and now it was Miko who was struggling to stay awake. Camille rearranged their seating positions so that the girl could rest her head on her lap. She rubbed her back to help relax her and smiled down at the black and pink haired 'sprite' fondly. During her time working for Team Prime, she had become rather attached to the spunky little Japanese girl; almost in a maternal way. When they had first met, Camille thought for sure she would end up strangling the kid for the crazy antics she pulled. But as time went by, things changed and she began to appreciate her exuberant spirit and zest for life. When Camille was working her way through college, her fiancé got her pregnant. She wasn't really ready for such a serious responsibility at the time but as the months went by, she started to look forward to the idea of being a mom. Four months into her pregnancy, she began to feel ill. After a sudden fainting spell, her fiancé rushed her to the hospital where several hours later, she suffered a miscarriage. It was then discovered that her body would never allow a fetus to grow to full term. She was devastated and became bitter towards everyone around her, even driving her fiancé out of her life. Camille managed to finish her schooling, pouring all her time and effort into her studies. It paid off because some government officials soon noticed her talents and the rest was history. For the first time in a long time, Camille felt like she had a real family even if she was the proverbial fifth wheel. Even so, the fact that Miko was a stranger in this country and in need of some guidance, made Camille want to take on a motherly roll in the young teen's life, which she didn't seem to mind.

The Jackhammer touched down on a flat plateau causing Miko to wake with a start. "I'm up! What's the plan?" She jumped to her feet, ready to spring into action. Wheeljack hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he had to do this part on his own and her whining was not going to deter him this time around.

"Kid, if anything happens to me, press this. I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base." He pointed to a blue rectangular button on the Jackhammer's main controls, engraved with glowing Cybertronian symbols. It was right across from the red button she had watched him use earlier when he launched the twin rockets into the energon mine, blowing it sky high. Miko had made a mental note, just in case. Camille was also paying attention and she subtly watched which switch he used to open the main hatch. The second he left, the two humans climbed onto the dashboard of the ship to get a better view. Camille felt a sense of dread wash over her as the mech, dare she say 'loved', sped toward a large cavern opening in the distance. He called out his challenge and a horrible screeching sound filled the air, a huge winged beast making its appearance on the cliff overhead. The sports car spun his tires, flying into reverse just as the massive Insecticon crashed down and formed a crater where he had been sitting just astroseconds before. He transformed into his bi-pedal mode and landed the first punch, launching the ugly creature backwards against the canyon wall. Wheeljack had the tactical advantage and tossed his signature grenade in his adversary's direction, but it failed to detonate as planned. The 'con recovered in an instant and was back on his peds, advancing wildly on the Wrecker. Wheeljack back flipped out of the way, dodging the oncoming blow and reached for the twin Katanas that proudly adorned his back. It was the first time Camille had a chance to witness him in action and she stood frozen in place, mesmerized by his lethal fighting skills. His speed and agility were impressive as he danced around the slower beastly 'con. Just when it seemed that Wheeljack had the upper hand, the tables were turned. Hardshell sucker punched him, knocking the blades free from his grasp and temporarily disorienting the downed 'bot.

Miko shouted to him over the Jackhammer's open comm-link that had been intentionally left online. "Go for the grenade!" Wheeljack crawled towards the device but Hardshell intercepted his move. He struck out at his opponent, trying to stab him with one of his dagger-like legs. The Wrecker managed to avoid being impaled by the sharp limb but couldn't avoid the kick that concurrently followed. Hardshell was relentless. He pounced on top of his prey, easily tossing the Wrecker up into the air, catching him mid-fall and then slamming the 'bot into the hard-packed dirt below. He repeated the violent action again just for good measure. The ship's occupants looked on in horror as Wheeljack's battered frame was tossed around like a broken ragdoll.

"Wheeljack!" Miko screamed and beat her palms against the glass window, trying to motivate him to get back on his pedes. Up to that point, Camille had been speechless but now she had seen enough. She'd be damned if she would stand by and watch as the Insecticon tore him into scrap metal. There had to be something she could do.

"You can't go out there!" Miko yelped when she heard the ship's door open and saw Camille heading in the direction of the exit ramp.

"You'd do the same if it was Bulkhead out there! I love him and I have to try and help even if it kills me. You do what Wheeljack told you. If anything happens to him or me….leave."

Wheeljack overheard their conversation and by the time he realized what Camille was planning to do, it was too late. He tried to close the hatch remotely so she couldn't get out but Hardshell snatched him up once more, interrupting the signal's transmission. The Insecticon was holding the Wrecker up by his door-wing-like appendages, cocking his arm back in a motion to strike.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Camille screamed, running towards them as fast as her legs would carry her. If she could just draw Hardshell's attention away from Wheeljack long enough for him to regain his strength, he might have a fighting chance. The vicious 'con ignored her and jabbed his fist into the Wrecker's gut, hitting him so hard it caused a shockwave of earthen particles to form around them. The blast of energy crashed into Camille and hurled her back about twenty feet, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Hardshell continued to punish the weakened Wrecker's frame, blow after blow making contact with his tender abdominal plating. When the Insecticon got bored, he tossed Wheeljack up in the air once more, and punched him with all his might. It rolled him into a tangled pile, arms and legs all askew and shutting some of his systems down in self-preservation. As the dust finally settled around him, his frame convulsed as it began to reboot his primary functions. His optics were the first to come back online, taking in the lifeless form of Camille as she lay on the ground a short distance away. Her eyes were wide open and staring straight at him. A trickle of blood leaking from her nostril. _'Please Primus, NO!'_ He shuddered in horror at the sight of her limp body, willing himself to move, but his frame wouldn't respond. A large ominous shadow blackened out the sun's light and he looked up to see the Insecticon hovering over him dangerously.

He spoke what he thought were his final words to the only surviving member of their tragically failed mission. "Go kid, get outta here." He heard the Jackhammer's engines come to life. At least Miko would survive and have Bulkhead to return to. He was just sorry he hadn't been able to save Camille as well. Maybe by some stroke of luck they would see each other again in the hereafter. He shuttered his optics, prepared to join the Well of Allsparks when a more familiar and welcoming sound reached his audio receptors. It was the formidable hum of the Jackhammer's weapon systems. The next thing he knew, Hardshell was gone from sight and scattered in a multitude of pieces. Wheeljack could hardly believe his good fortune.

"Nice work kid," he commended Miko, suddenly thankful she hadn't followed his orders after all. He got to his pedes and limped over to Camille's prone form scooping her up in his dusty servos. She wasn't breathing and his scanners were unable to detect a pulse. He wasn't a medic but he had often seen 'bots use their spark energy to try and revive a fallen comrade in the midst of battle. It was a longshot but it just might work. He opened up the chamber that protected his life force and pulled her hands toward the glowing blue orb. Tendrils of electricity shot out and pulsed into her fingertips, running through her body and jolting her heart back into its normal beating rhythm. She inhaled sharply and began to cough, pulling precious air into her lungs once more. By then, another batch of Insecticons was arriving on the scene and Miko was yelling for him to run. He moved as quickly as his abused frame would allow, his leg dragging along behind him inoperably. Once back onboard, Wheeljack placed Camille on his berth and sent Miko to tend to her while he flew them away from the incoming swarm. There was no way he could take on that many 'cons with the Jackhammer's blasters alone so he had to resort to more creative methods. Opening the ammunitions locker he pulled out his supply of excess bombs.

"But I thought you…" Miko started to ask, surprised to see he had a larger quantity readily available.

"I only carry one at a time." Wheeljack chose to shed some light on her misperception of how deep his passion for explosive devices really ran. He poked his helm out through the top hatch and pulled the container up with him. Random shots whizzed past his helm and he instinctively reached for a bomb. _What am I doing? That will never work. _ He paused and instead grabbed the entire box, throwing it towards the center of the swarm. Taking aim, he fired his arm cannon and the black case exploded in a fiery cloud of epic proportions.

Everyone was huddled together in the sick bay, watching over Bulkhead's still form and praying for a miracle. At the sound of scrapping metal, the 'bots and humans turned to see Wheeljack, Camille, and Miko making their way down the bunker's corridor. Wheeljack was sporting several debilitating injuries, Camille was holding her head and staggering like she was drunk, and Miko just looked down-right pathetic. The group stared at the mismatched trio, Arcee finally coming to kneel down in front of the two humans at Wheeljack's pedes.

A look of worry overshadowed Arcee's feminine faceplates. "Are you guys okay?"

"They're both fine! Kid's a pro!" He interjected with mirth, hoping to ease the tension radiating from Arcee's frame, but could see she was torqued off and the others weren't too pleased with him either.

"I wasn't talking to you!" The motorcycle-former's normally pleasant voice took on a vicious edge, causing Wheeljack to flinch back. Ratchet ushered Camille over to a chair, examining her to be sure she hadn't suffered a concussion or any broken bones while Miko ran over to see her comatose partner, raining promises upon him that she would never leave his side again. It was a very sad scene indeed, one that even bothered the unshakable Wrecker to the point of feeling utter hopelessness and guilt for his own thoughtless actions.

"I don't think I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." He turned in preparation to leave once more but Camille shoved Ratchet's hand out of her face and hurried over to stand in front of the exit. Ratchet tried to protest but she was too determined. There was no way she was going to allow Wheeljack to leave her behind. Not like this. The distraught mech transformed, shifting into gear but abruptly stopped dead in his tracks as Camille stood blocking him, arms outstretched wide and refusing to move.

"Get out of the way!" He revved his engine at her in warning.

She shouted over the roar of his motor and slammed her hands down on his hood in a daring show of fortitude. "You're not leaving! Not without me!"

"Yes I am! Now move!" he yelled back, his temper mounting and the snarl of his engine even louder than before.

"I'm not a little girl 'Jack and I can make my own choices! This is my life and I'm begging you….please….don't shut me out of yours!" She beseeched him as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, steadfast in her resolve. He would have to run her over if he wanted to be alone that bad. It was a stare down that felt as if it would last an eternity, but to which Camille arose the victor. He flipped his driver's side door open and irritably ordered her to get in. In a blink of an eye they were gone from sight, leaving the rest of Team Prime to question both their sanity.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I apologize for getting this chapter out later than usual. This is the last chapter of this story and is rated a full on M. It contains an explicit mechxhuman sex scene. If you have gotten to this point than I will assume you have enjoyed what you've read thus far and are not offended by this type of material. Trying to write sex scenes with humans and robots are not always the easiest thing to do and I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

**I must say that I just love how the artists made Wheeljack look like he's got six-pack abs in the cartoon. Grrr baby, very grrr! I tried my best to keep him in character throughout this story but still wanted to throw a little romance in there along the way. I hope it doesn't come across too cheesy.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this and am sad that it is over, but there is some good news…I am working on a side story to this one, though it will also be able to stand on its own. It is a SmokescreenxOC story that will contain drama, angst, and romance. If you enjoyed this story then stay tuned…the first chapter will be posted in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: same as before**

**Hugs to all….Wingnutt**

_**Ch. 5**_

Camille was touching him. She alternated between rubbing her hands around the circumference of his steering wheel, over his gear shifter, and against the leather material that made up his seats.

"What are you doing?" He asked after her strange behavior went on for several more miles into their drive.

"I…I know you're upset and I'm just trying to help you feel better." Her voice quivered. "I promise I can make you feel better if you'll just let me try."

He released a burst of air that Camille thought sounded suspiciously like a long, drawn-out sigh. The meaning behind her words took a few seconds to sink in but once they did, the sports car made a sudden change in course and veered off the main road, a large cloud of dust billowing out after him. The desert's brush became dense as the road began to narrow.

Camille asked where they were going but the Wrecker didn't reply. "Wheeljack?" Still no answer. _What if he's so mad that he dumps me off somewhere? S_he panicked and clicked the seatbelt in place across her lap as if that would keep him from doing so. The texture of the ground began to change, turning from hard red clay to softer sandy loam as they neared a small body of water several yards away. Wheeljack pulled into a secluded cove, shut off his engine, and coasted to a stop.

"Get out," he ordered bluntly.

Camille tried to reason with him, her fears apparently coming to fruition. "But…but…can't we talk about this first?"

The sports car gave a few quick bounces on his tires as if trying to shake her from his interior. "NOW!"

Tears threatened to escape from Camille's eyes once more, her hands trembling as she reached for the door handle. After climbing out, she kept her back to him so he couldn't see the dampness now staining her cheeks. She refused to let him see an ounce of weakness in her or that he had been the cause it. The next sound she expected to hear was his engine start back up and the spinning of his tires in the dirt as he left her behind, but instead came the tell-tale noise of his SCU being engaged. Relieved, she felt Wheeljack's strong arms enclose around her, tugging her back against his heated frame. He began to plant tender kisses up and down her slender neck and jaw, stopping every so often to nip on one of her dainty earlobes, pulling it in between his denta. She keened at the show of tenderness, and wanted desperately to reciprocate. She spun around in his grasp so that they were now facing each other and pressed her body flush to his. Camille started by smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders and chassis, than brought them towards his face and reverently touched her fingers to his lip plates. Her upper thigh found its way between his legs and rubbed up against his interface panel seductively, all the while grinding her own body against his armor. Wheeljack moaned in need at the friction it caused.

Camille then wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him to come closer. "I want you," she breathed against his mouth and traced her tongue over the deep battle scars gracing his bottom lip component. Camille had done the same thing the very first time they kissed and the feelings it stirred within him were every bit as strong as before. Wheeljack did a quick scan of the area just to make sure they were completely alone. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style over to a shaded patch of sand, then carefully placed her on the ground and sat down in front of her.

Her voice took on a huskier tone as she got to her knees. "I'm not going to break 'Jack. I like it a little rough." With a wink and the curl of a finger, she dared him to come closer.

The Wrecker's mouth pulled back into a lopsided grin. "Is that so?"

He leaned in and captured her soft lips once more, this time setting the pace of their hungry kiss. The tips of his fingers brushed beneath her shirt and grazed over her warm skin, causing goose bumps to form there. She whimpered at the contact but didn't shy away, so he became bolder in his explorations and slid his whole servo up under the gauzy material covering her midriff. He cupped one of her firm breasts, worrying the sensitive little pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. They may have been from different worlds, but body language was universal and he marveled at the reaction his touches invoked. Camille's back arched and she cried out his designation, leaving no room for doubt that he was the one she desired. The passionate creature in front of him began to trace her delicate fingers over his abdominal plating and then dipped her hands lower to the seams around the cover of his interface. He was still very sore from where Hardshell had punched him earlier, but she seemed to be acutely aware and kept the touches light as a feather. Wheeljack cycled air through his systems, his core temperature beginning to rise. He knew he would have to approach things a little differently with Camille. Even though he was in his smaller form, courtesy of the SCU, he could still really hurt her if he wasn't careful. He parked himself back on his aft and drew her closer between his outstretched legs. Her eyes followed his servo as it moved down and then lingered, stopping just above his panel. Primus he was nervous but there was no turning back now. He triggered it open, revealing his semi-pressurized spike to a very wide-eyed and pleased Camille. She had caught a glimpse of how well-endowed he was the night she found him self-servicing on his ship, but seeing his mechhood up close and personal was everything she had dreamed of and then some. She stared in lust, mixed with a small amount of fear that he might be too big for her. Camille hesitantly reached out and grasped around as much of the thick girth as her small hand could manage, giving it a few good long strokes to see how he would react. She wasn't disappointed. Wheeljack's motor rumbled at her ministrations and she immediately felt him grow stronger in her hand. She studied the variances between his now fully pressurized metallic spike and a human cock, size and what it was made of being the most obvious ones of all. Other than that, there really wasn't much of a difference. His sex had a characteristic flared head with a slit in the tip and ridges all along the tubular shaft. _I wonder if this part is sensitive like it is on a human? _Camille applied pressure with the pad of her thumb, massaging the soft mesh-like area that covered the underside of his length, directly below the tip.

"Unngh….yeah!" Wheeljack's optics flickered as his helm lolled back, his servos digging into the loose sand on either side of his legs as the world spun around him.

_I guess that answers that question. _ Camille felt empowered, enjoying the fact that she was now the one causing Wheeljack to come undone. His frame jerked in surprise when she took him into her mouth. He automatically reached out to her, tangling his fingers through her long wavy hair. He held the thick tresses back to get a better view of his cable as it was expertly attended to. _The girl certainly has a talented mouth_. The wet heat enveloping him was pure bliss and he couldn't remember a time when getting a blowjob ever felt so amazing. Her hand stroked up and down as she sucked on the swollen head, her tongue swirling around and then tapping against it in rapid succession. There was that weird little metal ball again. He could feel it rolling into the sensitive slit on the tip of his interface and it was then that he came to understand what its true purpose really was.

"Oh Primus….feels so fraggin' good!" His helm thrashed from side to side in a state of near delirium. Wheeljack didn't know if he was coming or going, but he knew that if she kept this up for much longer, he wasn't going to last. As much as he was enjoying it, he wanted to reach his release in a different way.

"Camille….p-please…st-stop." His cable was released from her mouth with a sloppy wet 'pop'. What was wrong? Was she not pleasing him? She looked into his optics and noticed how dark they had become. Then it hit her. _That's why he was acting so strange the night I was repairing his injuries. The pervert didn't want me to know he was getting turned on. _Camille smiled to herself, then stood to her feet and began to undress for him. His optics followed the swing of her hips as she wiggled out of her cut-off jean shorts. When she got to the last article of clothing, she dropped back down and straddled him. White lace panties were the only thing left between her wet sex and Wheeljack's straining length. He hooked a finger into the see-through material and pulled it to the side, exposing her intimate parts to the warm air. Camille's breath hitched when his finger found her swollen clit and began to rub around it in little circular patterns. She bucked her hips towards his hand, begging for more stimulation to which Wheeljack gladly obliged by plunging two thick black digits up inside. He alternated between wiggling them around and moving them quickly in and out. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she wondered where he had learned to do this but then decided she really didn't care. Camille pressed her forehead to his, her mouth open in a silent cry. When he hit her G-spot she came hard, her body shuddering and coating his fingers with her cum. He waited until her body stopped convulsing before withdrawing them and watched in astonishment as she snatched his hand and brought it towards her own mouth. The erotic sight of her licking her own juices off his fingers served to entice the Wrecker even more. Camille shoved herself backwards off his lap, her legs flopping open in obvious invitation. Wheeljack covered her and lined himself up, nudging her entrance as if asking for permission to enter. She answered by pushing her pelvis upwards, allowing the bulbous head of his cable to spread her open wide. She panted heavily as he was more than she was used to and it stretched her to the threshold of pain. He wanted to just start thrusting, which was his usual 'facing style, but forced himself to hold still instead, waiting for her to become adjusted to the difference in size. He had studied enough to know that if he moved prematurely it could cause her internal damage. His patience paid off and Camille's discomfort faded as pain soon turned to delightful pleasure. She could feel the hum of his systems, the vibrations tickling her inside and his energy causing little electrical pulses to zap her core in a rush of arousing sensation. Camille clung to his shoulders for leverage as he moved inch by infuriatingly slow inch. The idea of being so thoroughly filled by this alien being was like a drug and she wanted more.

"Mmmnnn….'Jack…fuck me now," she pleaded.

Wheeljack didn't have to be asked twice. He switched their positions, pulling Camille back up to straddle his lap where she could be in better control of their movements. He grabbed a hold of her hips to help support her as she impaled herself on his ridged length. Camille would raise up and then each time she lowered herself, he would slip in a little bit deeper. Soon they were moving in perfect synchronization, Wheeljack driving upwards as Camille slammed herself back down.

At that moment, the Wrecker noticed that her face was aglow with pleasure to which he was the cause and his spark swelled with pride. "You like that?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Fuck yes 'Jack! She moaned her reply.

Soon both lovers were writhing and breathless as they neared their impending orgasms. Camille was the first to go, and she squeezed her eyes shut as fire raced through her veins. "Oh…oh yes…I'm cumming!" She cried out.

Between that confession and the feeling of her inner muscles clenching around his interface, it was just enough to push him over the edge too. Wheeljack could no longer hold back. He roared his release to the sky as a powerful overload rocked his frame, copious amounts of transfluid shooting deep into his spent lover who had since collapsed against his chest plates. Neither one moved for the longest time, simply to tired and unwilling to disentangle themselves as they recovered from their exhilarating activities.

As they began to come back to reality, Wheeljack pressed his lips against Camille's forehead with a quick peck and handed her a towel that he kept in his subspace. "Here. I'll give you a few minutes of privacy to clean up." His now flaccid spike slipped out of her as she got up from his lap. She covered herself with the towel, dealing with a sudden bout of shyness as she hurried over to the small lake to wash off the leftover traces of their lovemaking. After getting dressed, Camille walked back to where he stood, his arms crossed and leaning against a rock formation. She found it odd that he had already disengaged his SCU. Wheeljack didn't look at her right away and she began to wonder if this was just a onetime thing for him. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he turned his helm her way.

"You ready to go?" He pushed off of the rock, preparing to transform to car-mode.

She held her hand up to stop him. "Not just yet. There's something I need to know first."

He paused, unable to read the emotions that played across her face. "Okay. Sure. What is it?"

"Is this the end for us?"

The Wrecker was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, did you get what you wanted and now you're going to leave again?" Camille's eyes bore into his.

Wheeljack's jaw dropped open. She certainly didn't pull any punches. After everything they had been through and all that had just transpired between them, how could she think such a thing? "Yes I'm going to leave but that doesn't mean this has to be over. Wheeljack returned to his more human-like size and latched onto Camille's hand, pulling her into a gentle embrace. He leaned back so he could look at her better. "Did you really think I was going to have my way with you and then just up and leave?"

Camille pondered for a second before answering. "Well you didn't really say anything after we…did it…so I'm not sure what to think."

He decided to have a little fun and toy with her. "What did you want me to say?"

"Gee I don't know...how about 'hey baby that was great' or maybe even 'I love you'. Things that people normally say to each other after they have sex." She frowned up at him. Was he really that thick?

Wheeljack hugged her to him once more. "Okay then.…I love you."

Camille froze in his arms. She hadn't expected that. "Wait…what did you just say?"

"I said….I love you," he repeated for her disbelieving ears. "I guess I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to say something first. I may be a big tough mech on the outside Camille, but I'm afraid of getting my spark crushed just as much as the next guy.

She kissed his chest plates affectionately and sighed in relief. "I love you too you big dolt."

Wheeljack gave her a roguish grin. "I was wondering. How would you like to explore the galaxy with me for a while? I'll take you to places you've never been."

Camille's heart skipped a beat. "I can't stay gone forever 'Jack. I do still have responsibilities here you know. But….I am way overdue for a nice long vacation."

Wheeljack reached for her hand. "I know. But I'll only bring you back on one condition."

"And what might that be?" She snuck a glance up at him.

"You spar with me for real this time. No more simulators."

Camille blushed and bumped her shoulder against his side playfully. "I thought you'd never ask.

The End.


End file.
